KY Intense for Her
by Cherry Jade
Summary: "Teme, I'm a boy!" "So? You're practically my wife." "Eh?" SasuNaru


**Summary:** "Teme, I'm a boy!" "So? You're practically my wife." "Eh?" SasuNaru

**A/N: **This is for SasuNaru day! ^^ Whoot! Celebration!

**Warnings**:Forgetful! Sasuke, Greedy! Kakashi, Fiancée! Naruto, Fiancé! Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: Sasuke hugged Naruto closer to his body. What a wonderful day July 10th was. Feeling something was off with his boyfriend, Naruto pulled away to stare at his face. "Why are you smirking like that, 'Suke?" The Uchiha continue to smirk, "Just relishing in my ownership." With that said, he pulled Naruto to their bedroom to leave ownership marks on his dobe's body.

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**KY Intense for **_**Her**_

**July 10, 2010 (SasuNaru Day) **

By: _Cherry Jade_

_I like it  
I want it  
The way you make my body move  
I think I'm addicted  
__I'm going to call you, baby_

_Your Love's a Drug- Leighton Meester _

_

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke peeled away the last of his boyfriend's clothes watching the blonde bombshell writhe on his bed. Naruto's yellow blonde hair contrasted on the black colored pillows beneath him. His cheeks were flushed pink and the blue eyes were bright with lust. Lust for the Uchiha on top of him.

What a sight.

With a smirk, the Uchiha reached into his nightstand searching for the lube. Pulling out the lube container, he discovered it was empty.

Wha?

Bring that observation back.

Dark eyes stared at the container with something akin to astonishment. Sasuke frowned, how could there be no lube?

When was the last time they had sex?

Hmm, last night?

Nope, it was this morning.

Ah, now he remembered. He had made a mental note to buy some more before he started screwing his Naruto. But then after making love to the dobe, he couldn't remember what happened during the day.

Sasuke sighed.

Sky blue eyes opened, "'Suke, what's wrong?"

The bluish black haired man mentally debated with himself should tell Naruto or not? Nah, he'd be honest. He loved to sleep in the same bed as the dobe. No couch for him!

"We have no lube, dobe."

"Oh." Naruto furrowed his brow looking adorable. Sasuke really wanted to ravish him terribly.

"Then we can't sex until you buy some." Naruto sat up which made the Uchiha raised up. The kitsune made his way to the bathroom. Sasuke stared at the spot where his Naru-chan had just been. Did Naruto just leave? Oh, no the hell he didn't!

"Dobe, get your sweet ass back here!"

"No! Go buy some lube and then we'll talk."

Rubbing a hand on his face, Sasuke sighed for the second time that night. Opening dark eyes, a determined gleam entered them he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Landing in front of the pharmacy, Sasuke opened the door walking into the store. Going straight to the back (Sasuke knew the pharmacy like he knew Naruto's sweet spots and trust him he did). He looked at the shelf only to see there wasn't his regular brand of lube.

The only one that was left was KY Intense for Her. Picking up three bottles, Sasuke went to the cashier and raised and eyebrow. "What happened to all the regular lube?"

The green haired cashier merely sighed as he recalled the memory. "This weirdo with a mask comes in and buys all the lube in stock."

Sasuke had an idea as to who it could be and he needed to confirm this. "Did this individual have weird silver hair that defied gravity and something covering his eye?"

"Yep."

"Was there an orange book in his hands?"

The green haired man nodded, "Yeah, you know him or something?"

"Or something," Sasuke muttered.

The cashier shrugged. "In any case, we should have some other lube in stock by tomorrow. Oh and $60 dollars." Sasuke nodded and handed the man a hundred. Giving the dark haired man his purchase and change, the cashier bid him a good night. Nodding again, the Uchiha disappeared with a poof.

* * *

Naruto leaned back on the bed and snuggled his fiancé pillow. He still couldn't believe the bossy Uchiha had asked him to marry him. At first, he thought Sasuke was just joking until the taller man was telling him he was waiting for him to answer.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes smiling happily. He couldn't wait to be married to the Uchiha. Feeling something tickling his neck, his eyes snapped opened to see what it was. Blue eyes locked with black ones and Naruto grinned.

"Back so soon, teme?"

"Hn."

Rolling his eyes at the typical answer, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "So, teme, get the lube or can I fall asleep?"

Sasuke scowled and rose off his dobe and tossed him the bag. "Here."

Naruto reached into the plastic bag and pulled out the aforementioned lube. The label on the pink and purple bottle said, "_KY Intense for Her_." He looked at Sasuke, then at the lube.

Again, he looked at the lube and then at the bastard.

Bastard.

Lube.

And then he stared at Sasuke waiting for him to smirk and make a smartass comment. But the Uchiha just looked into his eyes seriously.

Finally, the soon to be Uchiha snapped, "Teme, I'm a boy!" Taking the lube from tan hands, Sasuke kissed his blonde in attempt to get him back in the mood.

"So? You're practically my wife."

"Eh?" Naruto really couldn't process what Sasuke was saying because he was just _so_ good with his lips and hands. Sky blue eyes were lost in teasing onyx eyes. Those warm pale hands slyly took off the future Hokage night shirt and made slow, deliberate kisses on all of his dobe's soft spots. Sasuke knew just how to work his fiancée and planned to have a gasping blonde begging for more right about…now.

"'Suke?" Naruto sometimes really hated that the man above him knew so well, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, dobe?" Sasuke whispered sensually, mixing kissing and biting down the blonde's flat stomach. The Uchiha pulled the cotton pants off and was pleased to see no underwear was in his way.

"You know what I want!" Naruto moaned out, causing Sasuke to close his eyes briefly at the sound. God, he wanted to hear more, but first he needed to continue seducing his dobe.

"Already demanding I do something, huh, dobe?"

Naruto bit his lip and ran his hands up Sasuke back. His soft hands cup that handsome face and brought his future husband's face closer to his. Giving the older man a rough kiss, Naruto smirked. "Teme, I'm about to be an Uchiha. Being demanding is all you ever do."

Sasuke returned the smirk and breathed on the erection. "Tell me what you want. _Demand_ it."

"Suck me real good, teme."

Giving a firm stroke, the Uchiha immediately took the cock into his mouth. He licked the head and sucked hard, making the boy under him groan erotically. "God!"

Pulling his mouth away, Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto. "I am your God, Naruto. _Praise_ me."

The blonde kitsune couldn't help me muttering nonsensically as Sasuke ravished his cock and just when he was tittering on the edge, the bastard stopped. "Gah, please, please, please, let me cum…I need to!"

Sasuke ignored the pleas. No matter how hot and how good it made him feel to be in such control but he had a plan for his dobe.

Taking that KY Intense lube, the dark haired man coated two fingers. He placed one at the tight entrance pushing it in gently, and then quickly adding the other when the shorter boy gasped for more.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed out.

"Hn?" The taller man was focused on stretching the too tight hole.

"Ah, the lube is making me…ooohhh…ahhh…" Naruto couldn't even get the words out. The lube was making him so aroused and Sasuke kept nudged his prostrate with his fingers. It was like the lube was making him really sensitive.

"Mmm, God! Fuck me! Now, Goddamnit!"

Sasuke knew an order when he heard one. Lathering up himself with the lube, the Uchiha gathered those long tan legs and spread them wider holding them over his forearms. He positioned himself at that winking hole. "Ready, dobe?"

"Shut the fuck up and get to work, teme!" The bluish black haired man pushed in all the way and sat still for moment.

"Fuck, dobe. You're so hot inside, so _tight_." Sasuke pulled out a bit and pushed forward quickly, setting the pace. Soon both men were gasping and groaning praise and complements to each other. The Uchiha kept hitting his fiancée's prostate nonstop causing the blonde to orgasm quickly. The taller man kept moving, determined to have Naruto cum second time. He grasped the half hard erection and began to stroke in time to his thrusts.

But then the dark haired man knew what really turned the dobe on. Pulling out and flipping him over on his stomach, Sasuke grabbed the tan hips and dragged him to the edge of the bed. "Sasuke, the hell are you doing?"

"Getting in position," the older man grounded out huskily.

Then the engaged man entered Naruto roughly, hitting the special spot causing the shorter boy to yell out Sasuke's name. Moving quickly, the lovers felt carnal bliss begin to build once again. The Uchiha placed a hand on Naruto shoulder helping him to meet his thrusts.

"Yes! Right there, c'mon 'Suke. So good!"

The smirk was on the seme's face was there until the blonde begin to tighten further. He knew that the blonde was going to orgasm soon. Sasuke's hand once again found Naruto leaking cock and stroke him to completion.

"Ah, God! Yessss!" Naruto cried out as he came for the second time that night. The shorter boy's head fell to the bed and he used his forearms to prop him up. The older man followed quickly after him and slumped on tan body before him.

The dark haired man helped his blonde further up on the bed and rested beside him.

Suddenly Sasuke smirked, "You like the lube don't you, dobe?"

"Oh, shove it up your ass Sasuke," Naruto groaned out, turning on his side.

The Uchiha chuckled and pulled his fiancée closer, wrapping a pale arm around than slim waist. "I believe that's just what I did, baka."

"Teme, I suggest you shut up if you want to have sex in the morning, yeah?"

"Hn."

Naruto smirked, "Now, that's more like it. Night, bastard."

"Goodnight, dobe."

"Love you, teme…" Naruto said sleepily.

"Same to you, dobe," the taller man grunted tired from all the activities.

With that said both men fell asleep. The moonlight was able to peek through the blinds and shined on the KY Intense lube that was on the hardwood floor.

_Owari. _

**A/N**: I hope that you like this simple one-shot. :) Support SasuNaru Day! ^^


End file.
